He's Back For Revenge
by GymnasticsLover4
Summary: Presidet Snow is back and seeking revenge on Katniss. He is out to kill Katniss and her family. Will Katniss and Peeta succeed in keeping their family together or fail and be split apart?


He's Here

It was a sunny spring morning and the birds were chirping and everything smelled like fresh tulips. It was 80 degrees out, just right for a family to be outside. We were planning to go out on a picnic but our plans changed, allow me to explain. I was in the bathroom giving my daughter Primrose (or Prim for short) a bath when there was a knock on the door. Being me I had to go check it out so I yelled loud enough for my husband Peeta to hear, "I'll get it!". I ran down the stairs and told Peeta to go upstairs and watch Prim for me since she's only 4. When I got down to the door I put a big grin on my face and opened the door and all I remember after that was seeing his face... President Snow... He's back and ready to fight. He's come back to kill me and my family. My name is Katniss and I was the face of the rebellion.

I woke up with a start. Peeta and Prim staring at me. I whispered to Peeta "take Prim out I need to speak with you" "Ok". Prim then showed her knowledge by saying, "is he going to kill us Mommy" "I don't know sweetie but Mommy and Daddy will protect you". "Ok Mommy". Prim headed to her room and I said to Peeta, "Peeta he's back he's here to kill us" "you don't know that for sure" "then why else would he be here" "maybe he wanted to apologize" "yeah right President Snow apologizing no one will ever see that happen" "I was just saying maybe he is nice now" "sure...".

Gale visits

I was playing with Prim when there was another knock at the door. I knew that I probably shouldn't get it incase it was "him". So Peeta got it for me. He opened the door while Prim and I secretly watched from upstairs. I was so scared it would be President Snow. Instead it was some drunk man asking to see me. He looked awful... but as soon as I saw his bow and arrows I knew who it was. It was Gale... I ran down the stairs almost falling on my face. The whole time screaming "Gale I've missed you so much!". You see after me and Peeta settled down me and Gale stopped talking to each other for a while. It turns out that he started drinking today and decided he wanted to see me. We decided to go hunting and fishing. Peeta is watching Prim so we can go.

Hunting With Gale

It was a brisk morning only about 70 degrees today but still a good hunting and fishing day. We were out in the woods and all of a sudden Gale says "Katniss I love you". I was shocked all I could say was "I'm married to Peeta and you know that. I have a daughter we can't be together Gale". It went quiet, for the rest of the trip he was quiet. We caught 3 fish each and got 1 deer each. "I guess my hunting and fishing skills are down. I haven't been fishing or hunting for a while because I haven't had to." I say. "Same here" he replies. It was the most awkward hunting and fishing trip that I've been on with Gale he's never admitted anything like that no one usually says that they love me. Peeta was one out of three. That's the slim amount of people that have said they love me.

Message From Snow

The day was hot about 90 degrees and we were all sweating. Last night we had deer and some potatoes. It was bath day for Prim but first I had to get the mail. I went out to get it. That's weird the air smelled faintly of blood and white roses. I'm probably just imagining stuff. I walked down our large bumpy driveway to our mailbox. I reached in...that's weird only 3 things. Usually we get fan mail and all that about how good we did and how cool we are. I walked up the driveway flipping through the mail... _taxes, taxes, hmmmmm what's this? _It was a white envelope with a faint smell that I couldn't grasp. It smelled familiar but I didn't know it. I decided to wait for Peeta to open it. Something about it gave me an eerie vibe. I ran the rest of the way up the driveway and into the door, which I shut and locked. I didn't go outside for the rest of the day.


End file.
